1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved material for the interior surface of baking ovens used at moderately high temperatures and to a liquid composition and a process for using this liquid composition to produce the improved interior surface material.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Baking ovens are necessary for practical utilization of many currently commercial high quality protective coatings, which are applied in liquid form and ultimately baked for at least several minutes and often much longer in order to reach their finally desired degree of chemical reaction, so that the protective value of the coatings is maximized. Most such coatings produce gaseous emissions during the baking process, and such emitted materials can react with themselves and/or the walls of the baking oven to form a coating on these walls. In many cases the coatings thus formed eventually accumulate to a sufficient thickness to consume an undue amount of the expensively heated space within the oven, and/or the oven wall coatings themselves emit products on further heating that can damage the cleanliness and other quality features of the protective coatings on other objects that are being cured in the baking ovens.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide oven interior surfaces with a protective covering that reduces the accumulation of unwanted additional solid coatings thereon and/or can readily and cheaply be removed when the accumulations on it become troublesome in any respect. However, fully suitable materials for such a protective covering for oven interior walls have previously been unavailable, particularly when the ovens to be protected are used for extended periods at temperatures as high as 160.degree. C.